leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni's Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan
Giovanni's Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan (Japanese: サカキのサワムラーとエビワラー Sakaki's Sawamular and Ebiwalar) are two of 's Pokémon who appear in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Hitmonlee Giovanni's Hitmonlee (Japanese: サカキのサワムラー Sakaki's Sawamular) is a Pokémon owned by Giovanni. History Hitmonlee first appeared disguised as a thug in Pikachu Was Kidnapped!! where he was an employee along with Team Rocket at the Game Corner. He disguised himself as a woman to pole dance, in which it attracted attention from most people, including , unbeknownst to him that it was a disguise. Later, Giovanni called him out while he and Team Rocket were in the camera room of the Game Corner watching the customers play the slots. Hitmonlee noticed and his Pokémon playing outside. While Red and Clefairy were busy eating, Hitmonlee took and ran off with him. Hitmonlee revealed to Clefairy about the pole dancer being him. Hitmonlee did so in order to lure Red and Clefairy to a wrestling arena where Clefairy will have a boxing match. Hitmonlee was able to have the upper hand during the first few rounds. However, Hitmonlee got knocked out by Clefairy in the end with a after he ate a dynamite that was about to explode. The impact of the punch sent Hitmonlee flying to a building and crashed into it. Clefairy was then declared the winner of the boxing match, with Red retrieving his Pikachu in the process. Hitmonlee reappeared in Clefairy's Christmas Present?! when the town was celebrating Christmas. Hitmonlee chased Clefairy away by using his trusty kick and Clefairy used the snow as his advantage to confuse Hitmonlee. Afterwards, he had trouble with Clefairy as Clefairy built snowmen to hide himself. Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan become hit by snowballs and a snowball fight occurred. They run away after getting hit by Golem in disguise as a snowball. Hitmonlee made a cameo in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!! with Giovanni and Hitmonchan when Giovanni was announcing a contest in his dome that he built. He made another cameo in Get The Last Badge!! where he was seen in Giovanni's workout room. In Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan appear in a flashback when was telling the story of how he got separated from Giovanni. They appear in the same chapter in a non-flashback where they fight Squirtle and got beaten by Squirtle's heavy crying. In Team Rocket's Downfall!!, Hitmonlee worked as a samurai where he was teaching people self-defense when they entered the dojo. He and Hitmonchan taught them self-defense by attacking the people in the dojo. After Red noticed a Jynx trapped, the dojo turned out to be a Team Rocket scam which was set up by Giovanni. Giovanni, after finding out that Red blew their cover, ordered Hitmonlee to attack him and his Pokémon. It was a swordfight between Clefairy and Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee narrowly dodged Clefairy's sword. As a result, Clefairy bumped into the dojo wall which caused the whole building to collapse. In Protect Jynx!!, Hitmonlee held a bomb while Giovanni announces that he will blow up the concert that was performing in. When Red and the gang were in the concert, Giovanni's disguise gets removed and runs off with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan while holding the briefcase. However, they were stopped by Pikachu. In Good-Bye Pikachu?!, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fought Clefairy and Pikachu when they were with a that Giovanni wanted and Red refused to surrender Dratini to him. Clefairy used which single-handedly took out Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Moves used Hitmonchan Giovanni's Hitmonchan (Japanese: サカキのエビワラー Sakaki's Ebiwalar) is another Pokémon owned by Giovanni. History Hitmonchan first appeared in Finish Off Team Rocket!!. While Red, his Pokémon and Erika went to Silph Co. to rescue her father, Hitmonchan was running to where Red and the others were when Giovanni held Erika's father hostage. Hitmonchan was ordered by Giovanni to get rid of Red and the others as they were interfering with his plans of taking over Silph Co. Hitmonchan's punches and speed were no match for Clefairy in the beginning. However, one of Hitmonchan's punches sent Clefairy crashing into some boxes. Clefairy gets some of the stuff in the boxes and uses them to trick Hitmonchan into believing that he is overweight. Hitmonchan found out what Clefairy was doing when he placed a on the scale and gets thrown into a wall. Pikachu told Clefairy some advice to defeat Hitmonchan. Clefairy then lifted Hitmonchan and threw him into a cooking pot. Afterwards, Hitmonchan gets tied up in a buffet. Hitmonchan reappeared in Clefairy's Christmas Present?! when the town was celebrating Christmas. While Hitmonlee kept Clefairy busy, Hitmonchan came out of nowhere and packed Clefairy with a punch. Afterwards, Hitmonchan had trouble with Clefairy as Clefairy built snowmen to hide himself. Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan become hit by snowballs and a snowball fight occurred. They run away after getting hit by Golem in disguise as a snowball. Hitmonchan made a cameo in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!! with Giovanni and Hitmonlee when Giovanni was announcing a contest in his dome that he built. Hitmonchan made another cameo in Get The Last Badge!! where he was seen in Giovanni's workout room. In Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan appear in a flashback when was telling the story of how he got separated from Giovanni. They appear in the same chapter in a non-flashback where they fight Squirtle and got beaten by Squirtle's heavy crying. In Team Rocket's Downfall!!, Hitmonchan worked as a samurai where they were teaching people self-defense when they entered the dojo. He and Hitmonlee taught them self-defense by attacking the people in the dojo. After Red noticed a Jynx trapped, the dojo turned out to be a Team Rocket scam which was set up by Giovanni. Giovanni, after finding out that Red blew their cover, ordered Hitmonchan to attack him and his Pokémon. It was a swordfight between Pikachu and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was beaten by Pikachu's electricity-powered up sword. In Protect Jynx!!, Hitmonchan was with Giovanni was on the television set where Giovanni announces that he will blow up the concert that was performing in. When Red and the gang were in the concert, Giovanni's disguise gets removed and runs off with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan while holding the briefcase. However, they were stopped by Pikachu. In Good-Bye Pikachu?!, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fought Clefairy and Pikachu when they were with a that Giovanni wanted and Red refused to surrender Dratini to him. Clefairy used which single-handedly took out Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Agility|1=Comet Punch}} PM.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Agility|1=Comet Punch}}}} Personality and characteristics Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan have one thing in common with their master, Giovanni, both have a dislike for Red's Clefairy. They have a desire to get rid of Clefairy and to make the boss happy. However, they have been beaten by Clefairy and his gags every time. The Hitmons have no trouble in following orders from Giovanni despite how severe it becomes or the consequences of that matter. Related articles Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Giovanni's Pokémon it:Hitmonlee e Hitmonchan di Giovanni